


sunsets

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 8 [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: Kimberly follows Trini out to the quarry.





	sunsets

Kimberly follows Trini out to the quarry. The sun is beginning it's descent and Trini has come to a stop on the edge of the woods, overlooking a bend in the river Kimberly has never seen. She is transfixed as she watches Trini strip to her bra and panties.

Then the other woman takes a running dive down the cliff and it makes Kimberly's heart jump into her throat, but she can't deny the exhilaration humming in her veins. It only takes a brush of her fingers over the pink badge she can't bear not to carry with her for her to tuck it into her bra, strip and follow after.

The river was deep and fast. It takes all of her newfound strength to guide herself around rocks as the current carries her. A few bends later and she sees Trini swimming downstream like a sea serpent. Kimberly is in awe. Another bend comes and she loses sight of Trini. Around the bend, she finds the first bank since their initial dive. She fights to swim toward it. As she heaves herself forward, she feels arms wrap around her body and help her get into a standing position. She turns in those arms and sees Trini's face, glowing warmly in the sunset.

Trini's lips find hers and she licks the droplets of water from her lips. She lets herself get lost in the sounds of the forest and the warmth of Trini's body for just one night.


End file.
